


Phycoerythrin

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: In Which Jim Kirk Learns About Vulcans [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times Jim Kirk found out surprising things about Vulcans, or about Spock, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phycoerythrin

"I’ve always wondered why Vulcans have red blood vessels in their eyes," Jim said, "given that your blood is green."

"That is not blood," replied Spock. "It is phycoerythrin to assist in photosynthesis."


End file.
